


“Meant to be Yours”, by a Dead Man Walking

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Gen, Presumed Dead, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, Watchers, errors and mispellings to come because grammarly is a pain in the ass atm, no beta we die like men, non-permanent death, watchers and admins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy couldn’t bear It anymore. He ran. He ran to the only person he can trust, the only person he can trust be at least sane.Tubbo wants to run, run away from the Manburg and everyone else. From Schlatt, from everyone.But the youngest Brit has other plans. He cannot give up L’Manburg, cannot give up on Will.Wilbur wanted otherwise...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 195





	“Meant to be Yours”, by a Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that these people are using personas as characters. Never ever you should think that whatever happens in their bits are what they are. Never should any of us think of harm to them specifically and personally.  
> Yes, it is a hazard to their current occupations, but remember that they are still human.   
> So disclaimer, this is only a piece of fiction and should not be considered as reality.

He found the exiled president at the bowels of the underground Manburg. It seems that Dream has given the manic man even more stacks of TNT, the red object mounted to three blocks high. It will be the end of the Nation. Wilbur inattentively kept on planting the bombs, a flint and steel in his off-hand.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t interrupt,” a pointed stick pinned on his throat, Tommy croaked, “I thought-”,

“You know I’m very well into wanting chaos, Tommy,” the pigman that is Technoblade replied, a zip of ender pearl and the lime-hooded Admin Dream appeared, giving Wilbur even more TNT.

“Techno, please send the brat to the festivities above, and make sure he is staying up there,” the hooded man said. Techno followed the orders by gripping one of Tommy’s arms tightly, too tight for comfort, and dragged him to Pogtopia.

When they arrived, the pigman pushed the boy to the orange bed, “Set your spawn kid,” Technoblade said.

“Why are you letting him do that?!” Tommy demanded, Techno snorted, “Why not?”,

“He’s going to bomb L’Manburg!”,

“It stopped being one when Schlatt exiled the both of you kiddo, isn’t that why you specifically asked for  _ my _ help?” Technoblade with his hand akimbo on his hips,

“N- Yes! I asked for your help, but not this way!”,

“Then you shouldn’t have summoned me on the first place, kid, I am a violent anarchist, and I’m getting bored babysitting you,” the crowned pig planted a shulker box on the stone floor, “Put all your items here,”, when Tommy showed defiance, he burned with the help of a Fire Aspect netherite sword,

“Pretty thing this is, isn’t it? Dream gave me this, along with so much TNT,” he said, staring down at the boy who is now putting all of his items inside the box.

Techno secured his belongings inside an ender chest,

“Fret not, you won’t be alone after long. The server shall revert to its original state, a  _ tabula rasa _ , you will part of this, definitely. It’s just that some sacrifices will be far too much,” he said, tone a little bit sorrowful. And the pigman warrior left the young boy alone in their hideout.

It wasn’t long until everything blew up.

Tubbo respawned beside Tommy who is clutching on the orange blankets.

“Tommy?” his best friend hugged him.

“How is it..?” he asked Tubbo, “Obliterated, Tommy,” a tear falling down one of his cheeks, “Tommy, this secures it you know, we can finally be free, free from the administration, from the war, from everything, we can find a good island thousands of blocks away from here, Tommy, it’s going to be alright from now on!” the suit bearing child snuggled to the other boy he already considered as a brother a long time ago.

“But Will, Tubbo, Will,” Tommy cried,

“We’ll get him, we’ll get him,” Tubbo tries not to choke on snot and tears.

The silence filled their time for a very long time. Tubbo got up to find food or any clutter inside the hole.

“Whoa, Tommy! You all have this for a long time?” Tubbo waved numerous netherite tools and armor, which made the younger boy perplexed. Tubbo did not hesitate on wearing those, and giving Tommy the extra ones, deep in the clutter the older young boy found a book. He gave it to Tommy, just as what the book says so.

With just a glance Tommy knew it was Wilbur’s handwriting. With trembling hands, he opened the leaves.

Tubbo went behind him, trying to see what’s inside the book.

“That seems underwhelming,” he commented, 

There’s nothing in the book, some pages have ink on it, but it cannot be read.

“I don’t even think that is galactic, Tommy,” Tubbo cupped a warm stew on his hands, offering it to Tommy, the two ate once again in silence.

“Tommy I hate to break it to you, but we might need to get out of here very soon,” the boy threw away the vile suit a long time ago, “I remember how many times I almost let Schlatt caught us in Pogtopia, we need to go,”, feeling numb, Tommy nodded, “Let’s pack light, I’ll get some potatoes downstairs,”,

“I’ll get some more gear here, and I’ll catch up to you down there, we’ll use the nether portal downstairs,”.

Soon the two are deep within the nether. Tubbo was able to trade to the piglins, that they now have a mini-base in the nether, supported by a respawn anchor.

Tommy was making cooked pork chops via the campfire when he also knocked the book to the fire. Then words start to appear;

_ “Tommy, if you have this book, I may be already far too gone. I should have talked to you, but it’s far too late for any civil interaction.  ~~ I just want it all to go away ~~ . I think by finally erasing the monument that L’manberg devolved into, I’ll be able to give you a brand new world to make. Maybe a simple house for yourself, and Tubbo if he wants to. Nikki will finally be away from Schlatts’ grasp, she is strong. I am a bitter old man, an  _ **_ elder  _ ** _ Techno would say, and as the elder, I want a better place for the next generation. I hope you can move forward after this. _ History has its eyes on you _ , Tommy…and Tubbo. Don’t throw away your shot!” _

The Brit sobbed by the cooking meat.

“Tommy!” Tubbo called him, behind him, two other people, Nikki and Eret, the lady proceeded on hugging Tommy,

“Finally we found you!” Nikki breathed,

“-herr’s Wilbur?” Tommy cried, and the lady wiped away his tears,

“Wilbur’s left the server, Dream banned Schlatt again,” Eret replied, “Must be nice being an Admin,” he then also sighed,

They joined dinner, turning it a for two to four.

“I and Eret found a good spot, half away from the border, it has a good warm ocean and even a mushroom biome,” Nikki smiled,

“That will make it safe from mobs then,” Tubbo grinned, “That would be nice right, Tommy?”,

Fresh from drying his tears, Tommy agreed, remembering the book. “This is a  _ shot _ , let’s not waste it,”.

**Author's Note:**

> “Techno,” a smiley mask appeared with a zap from an ender pearl,  
> “Admin Dream,” purple eyes started to appear and disappear from time to time, Dream hummed,  
> “I wouldn’t think of you being a Watcher, never in hundreds of years,” the lime hooded Admin exclaimed,  
> “Have you known any other Watchers? They’re pretty chaotic in my opinion, I know one from this one server, he killed you twice now in the Championships,” the monotone would not make you think it was a joke, Dream growled, “He cleaned,” the Admin denied, Technoblade snorted.
> 
> A traveling merchant arrived, which was promptly stabbed by the Watcher.
> 
> “How’s Wilbur?” the Admin asked,  
> “He said, we’ll see him in the Championships again, the kids will be happy when Smajor gives them the good news,” the pigman tinkered with his mask and chuckled,
> 
> “Make sure to pick Survival Games again, Dream,”


End file.
